The Nindroids search for Luna and Twilight/The Overlord tries to figure out how the Staff of Sacanas works
This is how The Nindroids search for Luna and Twilight and The Overlord tries to figure out how the Staff of Sacanas works goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime Ninjago: Shadow of the Overlord. Nindroids arrive in the place where the Autobots met Capper split up and search and the Nindroids arrive General Cryptor: Have you by any chance seen these two Cutie Marks? Nindroid pulls out a piece of paper with Twilight and Luna's Cutie Marks on it General Cryptor: They belong to the Princesses of the Moon and Friendship. Captain Celaeno: "Princesses"? Prin-Cesses, Prin-Cesses... Nope. All we're hauling is Overlord merchandise. Squabble: squawks doesn't look convinced General Cryptor: You do realize that if you were to shelter fugitives, the Overlord would be quite... explosive. Captain Celaeno: gulps ponies and Autobots watch Twilight Sparkle: loudly We have to get off this ship before they tell Cryptor we're here! Optimus Prime: loudly We have to flee before they give away our position. Princess Luna: loudly I too agree. Rainbow Dash: loudly We helped them get their mojo back! They're not gonna give us up! Arcee: loudly Yeah, we can't just bail on them. Rarity: loudly Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Rarity, calm down.) Fluttershy: shivers Ratchet: Fluttershy. Applejack: sighs Bulkhead: AJ, stop it. Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Smokescreen: Pinkster! are revealed to the Nindroids Twilight Sparkle: sighs Optimus Prime: You just had to do that. Princess Luna: Clumsy pony. Nindroids attack Twilight Sparkle: We've got this! Optimus Prime: You are correct. Princess Luna: Those Nindroids can't do anything as long as we stand together. pins Caleano to a wall General Cryptor: Now, I'm gonna count to three, and if you don't tell me where they are, your ship is going down. One... fends a few Nindroids off hands him a rope Twilight Sparkle: Hold this! Optimus Prime: Okay. Princess Luna: What is she planning? Twilight Sparkle: Hold this! Optimus Prime: Okay. Princess Luna: What is she planning? others watch Rainbow Dash: What are you three doing?! Arcee: This is no time to mess around! smirks General Cryptor: ...two... Nindroid: Oh, this is intense! looks worried General Cryptor: Three! whimpers Pinkie Pie: screams Smokescreen: Pinkster! ponies and Autobots are revealed General Cryptor: What? stare at Celaeno Captain Celaeno: gasps Pythor P. Chumsworth: So, what does it do? The Overlord: The staff possesses unspeakable powers. Nindroid #1: Like what? The Overlord: The ability to give the one who holds it the abilities of another being. Nindroid #2: It kinda looks like you don't know how to use it. The Overlord: I know how to use it. I just don't have anything to use it on. Nindroid #3: Then you just have to be patient, my liege. The Overlord: If only those Autobots hadn't move those two princesses, I could get this thing to work! Overlord slams the bottom of the staff on the floor and the staff starts powering up. The Overlord hears the noise and looks at the staff and sees it pull an object's magic from it The Overlord: What's it doing? grunts The staff! It won't let me let go of it! the power I--I feel strong. grows stronger The Overlord: Whoa. So this is what the staff does. [' '[